Multi-electrode technology has been developed to the point where significant amounts of multi-unit data from spatially overlapping cell populations are being recorded. A suitable multi-channel signal processor is needed. MTI proposes a computationally intensive array processing architecture which is interfaced to a microcomputer. Phase I objectives are to validate teh theoretical basis of our proposed design by testing its detection/classification performance using simulated as well as real data. A prototype device will be built and tested in Phase II.